


of pearls and bubbles

by justanothernobody



Series: • d r a b b l e s • [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changmin is a brat, it’s literally the most fluff i have written in forever, jk yunho’s just rly whipped for changmin, or at least i think i treated it seriously, why doesnt that tag exist, yunho is a saint for keeping up with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: basically just homin getting bubble tea





	of pearls and bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation why I wrote this but... I’ll just blame it on my insane boba craving a few nights ago. Also, I kinda based the shop layout on my favourite boba store I frequent, imagine it as like a starbucks but without the snacks and instead of coffee they serve milk tea uwu. 
> 
> To clear out any confusion, most of the italics are meant to be Changmin’s thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“hyung”

 

said man turns around and faces changmin, who currently has a scowl on his face.

 

“yes?”

 

“did you really drag me out an ungodly hour of the day just so you can buy bubble tea?”

 

yunho lines up at the queue as he says, “minnie-ah, you’re aware it’s already past noon, right?”

 

all changmin does is sigh dramatically, his shoulders slumping as he replies, “yunho, i was planning to hibernate today.”

 

yunho chuckles, then looks at him with a knowing smile. he reminds changmin, “you said you wanted to go on a date?”

 

changmin backtracks to the previous week when he complained that they don’t spend enough time together, even if they’re practically glued 24/7 for all their recent concert preparation.

 

he’s starting to regret ever saying that. if he had never requested for extra time together he would be in bed at this very moment. changmin can already picture it — the feel of sheets against his skin, waking up with overslept puffy eyes, maybe snuggling comfortably with yunho at his side—

 

_wait, what?_

 

_since when did he begin to fantasise sleeping platonically with yunho?_

 

he shakes his head hoping it will rid the thought away. he already spends way too much time with the other man that it’s most likely unnatural for him to want to spend more.

 

changmin quickly thinks of ways yunho might be terrible to sleep beside with as a distraction instead. after all, he drools a bit and throws an arm over changmin constantly and even hugs him in his sleep too tightly that when he wakes up he can’t move a single muscle—

 

_gah! stop thinking of yunho!_

 

“i’m flattered you think of me that constantly,” yunho says, snickering unkindly at changmin. _oh shit, i said that out loud._ it gets changmin flustered enough so that he flushes from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. he resorts to burying his face in his hands so yunho can stop making fun of him.

 

“alright, hyung will stop laughing at you, min,” yunho follows up as he ruffles changmin’s hair.

 

when the short queue reaches an end and it’s their turn to order yunho says, “i’ll pay, yeah? you just choose whatever you want.”

 

yunho orders the classic regular milk tea with bubbles. he’s not one to complicate the order — no asking for less ice nor whatever percentage of sugar in the beverage.

 

changmin orders the most expensive drink on the menu out of spite, a caramel green milk tea with the slightly more expensive golden bubble instead of the regular one, making sure to ask for the largest cup size they offer.

 

the clerk puts in their order at the register and asks changmin any extra requests. his mind immediately shouts at him, _you’re on a diet, shim, so no sweets._

 

changmin opens his mouth to ask for no sugar in his drink, but yunho beats him to it. he states clearly, “100% sugar.” his head can’t choose between being annoyed or flattered at what yunho did.

 

he stops that train of thought. _what the fuck?_ changmin’s a mature 1.86 metres tall 31 year old masculine man with abs to _die_ for, yet here he is feeling like a giddy teenager all over again. he’s supposed to be mad at yunho for ending his diet too soon, goddamnit, but somehow he can’t find it in him to actually muster up the faux-anger. changmin mentally curses his weak defences.

 

_stupid brain_

 

 _stupid_ _diet._

 

 _stupid_ _yunho._

 

 _stupid changmin for loving an equally stupid yunho._

 

after yunho pays for their drinks and they have cold cups of milk tea with them they sit side-by-side at a table in the furthest corner of the shop.

 

“fuck you hyung, my diet’s ruined,” changmin whines. his actions say otherwise, though, hand holding the straw as he pokes it through the plastic cover of the cup. yunho simply grins at him, saying sorry without much thought. he doesn’t sound sorry at all.

 

if there’s one thing changmin’s good at, it’s his ability to hold a grudge. he’s good at being insanely petty too, so he sucks some of the tapioca pearls and spits them out again through the straw aiming for yunho’s chest. it’s like a makeshift gun attack, save for the fact that the bullets are chewy and tasty instead.

 

changmin thinks yunho deserves it — after all, he’s went through the torturous week with no extra sugar on anything he’s consumed and it’s just _not fair_ of yunho to halt that.

 

yunho freezes when the pearl hits him on the jaw instead, accidentally choking on the bubbles he sipped. changmin laughs albeit too loudly. his unhelpful brain supplies a _he could choke on something thicker than those balls..._

 

he does it a second time, because changmin’s secretly five, and this time it hits yunho square on the cheek.

 

changmin goes for it again a third time for good measure, definitely not because changmin just wants to laugh at yunho’s face. as the tapioca bubble flies towards him, yunho leans sideways to avoid the oncoming attack and the pearl falls on the floor behind him.

 

he glances down to the bubble that missed its target, then back up to see yunho smugly grinning at him. changmin gives him a glare, but funnily enough yunho’s grin doesn’t falter. if possible, it only gets even wider. he retaliates by drinking from the straw while sulking.

 

“aw, cmon changdol-ah. stop looking pissed at me,” yunho says fondly. in response changmin pushes his act up a notch, puts on the most bitter face he can manage as he unconsciously chews on the straw.

 

“you know, you could suck on something longer than that,” he teases. changmin almost splutters on his drink but regains himself quick enough for it not to happen.

 

this time it’s yunho who’s laughing at him, all bright and crinkly-eyed and changmin can’t help but laugh along.

 

“you’re so weird, hyung,” he says with a smile.

 

“you love me anyways, minnie.”

 

changmin responds with a hum. _yeah, he’s so whipped for yunho._

 

“mm, me to you as well, min.”

 

 _mouth, stop vocalising my thoughts._

 

yunho chuckles at him, worsening the situation for an already embarrassed changmin.

 

“i hate you,” changmin says weakly.

 

“i know. love you too, baby,” is yunho’s reply, accompanied with a fond quirk of his lips.

 

changmin tries to mask his rosy cheeks, but he knows yunho’s seen it by now. it’s no use trying to hide it.

 

he hides his face in yunho’s shoulder as he murmurs back, “love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under mp_2506
> 
> hit me up on twitter [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/thirstvxq)


End file.
